Nur ein Spiel
by Kriska88
Summary: Nur ein Spiel... das war es von anfang an... wieso also traurig sein wenn es endet? Es gibt keinen Grund dazu. Denn es ist nur ein Spiel. Doch mit der Liebe spielt man nicht. Und wenn doch... gibt es immer einen Verlierer... wenn nicht sogar zwei... HPDM


Titel**: Nur ein Spiel  
**  
Autor: Kriska

Disclaimer: nichts von HP gehört mir und geld verdiene ich damit auch nicht

Genre: Hab ich einfach mal Drama ausgesucht, obwohl es nicht wirklich dramatisch ist --"°

Pairing+augenroll+ das, das ich fast immer schreibe

AN: hey meine süßen. Das ist eine von den wenigen geschichten die ich noch posten werde. Hab nämlich mal versprochen diese ff zu schreiben und hier ist sie.  
sie ist nicht so geworden wie ich es eigentlich gewollt habe, hoffe aber es gefällt euch trotz (größtenteils) fehlender handlung +drop+

WIDMUNG: LUNARECLIPSE! Hier hast du die FF die ich dir vor... ähm... fast nem Jahr versprochen habe +drop+ und wie du es wolltest ist es ne DMxHP. hoffe es gefällt dir. +knuff+

und nun viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Nur ein Spiel**

Leise prasselte der Regen gegen das Fenster, verursachte dadurch, zusammen mit dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers, die einzigen Geräusche in dem verdunkelten Raum.

Die Flammen des Kamins verursachten sich bewegende Schatten, die fast wie lebendig wirkten und einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten.  
Durch sie schien der Raum voller Leben – unförmiger Klauen, die sich nach jedem Winkel ausstreckten.

Sie hatten so viel Leben in sich, dass man beinahe etwas übersah.

Das Spiel des Feuers, der Tanz der Schatten verhüllte die Gestallten, die sich in einem gewaltigen Himmelbett räkelten und durch das Flackern unwirklich erschienen.  
Es ließ nicht zu, dass man genaue Konturen erkennen konnte, ließ sie gesichtslos und surreal erscheinen.

Wie eine Einbildung, einen Traum…

* * *

Noch immer diente das Feuer als einzige Lichtquelle, doch hatte es etwas an Intensität zugenommen. 

Enthüllte dadurch einen großen, dunklen Raum, einen gewaltigen Fellteppich, Kleidung, die wild durch im Zimmer zerstreut war, eine Flasche Champagner mit zwei dazugehörigen, halb gefüllten Gläsern…  
und einen jungen Mann, der unverhüllt an dem Fenster stand, hinaus starrte und den Regenfall beobachtete … sich nicht dessen bewusst, dass der Tanz der Schatten auf seiner nackten Haut, ihn unwirklich erscheinen ließ – als könnte er jeden Moment verschwinden.

Eben diese unwirkliche Gestalt wurde von einem weiteren jungen Mann, der sich immer noch wohlig in den Lacken räkelte, ganz genau beobachtet.  
Den smaragdgrünen Augen entging nichts.  
Nicht, wie die flackernden Schatten die ruhenden Muskeln in ewiger Bewegung erscheinen ließen.  
Nicht, wie die blasse Haut noch heller erschien.  
Nicht, wie das silberblonde Haar durch den Flammenschein golden schimmerte.

Es entging gar nichts.

Und der Blonde wusste das.

* * *

Langsam streckte sich die Gestalt auf dem Bett, blieb auf dem Rücken liegen, den Kopf zum Blonden gedreht – wodurch schwarze Zotteln des wilden Haares leicht in die Augen fielen – und die smaragdgrünen Augen aufmerksam auf ihn fokussiert, während ein ihm ein wohliges Schnurren entkam. 

„Das war unser letztes Treffen."

Die kühlen Worte des Blonden hallten in dem sonst stillen Raum wider.

Sanft hob sich daraufhin eine schwarze Augenbraue.

Doch es kam keine Erwiderung.  
Weder Protest, noch Befürwortung.

Sekundenlang hörte man nur das Knistern der Flammen, sowie das Prasseln des Regens … und der Blonde wandte seinem Partner immer noch den Rücken zu – sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht.

„Ich werde heiraten."

Stille.

Und er wandte sich schließlich doch noch um, um in leuchtend grüne Augen zu sehen.

* * *

Ein sanftes Lächeln glitt auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, in den Augen ein unwirkliches Funkeln. 

„Dann ist dein Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung gegangen."

Stumm blickten sturmgraue Augen in Smaragdgrüne.

„Endlich ist dein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen."

Die wiederholten, leise geflüsterten Worte verhallten im Raum.

Stille.

Langsam streckte der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme nach dem Blonden aus – der, nach einigen Sekunden, der stummen Aufforderung folgte und auf den Dunkelhaarigen, der immer noch im Bett lag, zu ging, sich in seine Arme sinken ließ und auf ihm zu liegen kam.

Stumm blickte er in die leuchtenden grünen Augen und das sanft lächelnde Antlitz.

Als eine schlanke Hand sich hob und ihm sanft eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, schloss er die Augen – sich in die Berührung lehnend und den Moment genießend.

Den Moment genießend…  
… denn es war das letzte Mal, dass ihn diese unvergesslichen Hände liebkosten,  
das letzte Mal, dass ihm diese göttlichen Lippen den Atem raubten.  
… das letzte Mal, dass ihn seine erste Liebe in Flammen setzen würde…  
… Flammen, die keiner zu löschen vermochte…  
… Flammen, die ihn verbrannten und ihn ewig erinnern würden…  
Erinnern an diese Hände, Lippen, diesen Körper… und diese Augen.

Ewig erinnern, obwohl er vergessen würde.

* * *

Stumm stand eine einsame Gestalt am Fenster, beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang durch den Regenschleier hindurch. 

Der Körper war in einen dünnen Morgenmantel gehüllt, in der Hand ein Champagnerglas, das leicht geschwenkt wurde.  
Dunkle Strähnen hingen in grüne Augen.  
Das, von dem Schattentanz des Kaminfeuers nicht klar zu erkennende, Antlitz nachdenklich.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich den, noch von den hungrigen Küssen geröteten, Lippen.

„Ich gratuliere dir, Draco, dass du dich endlich lösen konntest… Ich gratuliere, für die überwundene Verliebtheit. Gratulation…", sprach der Dunkelhaarige einen letzten Toast, auf seinen ehemaligen Geliebten, der niemals wieder diesen Raum betreten würde.

Leise verhallten die Worte im Raum…  
… und würden immer ungehört bleiben…

* * *

_Warum mir der Abschied von dir nicht so schwer fiel?  
Warum ich nicht versucht habe dich auf zu halten?  
Weil es ein Spiel war, auf das wir uns eingelassen hatten._

_Jeder aus anderen Gründen._

_Du, um deinem inneren Drang zu befriedigen und ihn dadurch zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Ich… weil es verlockend war und ich mich austoben konnte._

_Die Worte, die wir uns zugeflüstert haben, waren geheuchelt.  
Das wusstest du und das wusste ich._

_Was zählte war einzig und allein unsere Lust._

_So war es vereinbart.  
Es war ein Spiel._

_Und schlussendlich hast du doch noch bekommen, was du wolltest._

_Du hast die Gier nach mir befriedigt… zum Schweigen gebracht._

_Für immer._

_Und wir werden uns nie wieder sehen._

_Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung._

_… es war nur ein Spiel …_

_… das ich letztendlich verloren habe…_

_Denn es wurde mir bewusst, dass man mit Liebe nicht spielt…_

_Doch es ist zu spät._

_Für uns bleibt es nur ein Spiel…_

_… das nun zu Ende ist._

**ENDE**

So das wars. hoffe es war nicht allzu schlecht. Ich hab ne idee für ne kleine fortsetzung, wenn also interesse besteht, sagt bescheid.

bye  
+wink+  
Kriska


End file.
